vengeance victorieuse
by yotma
Summary: La guerre est enfin terminée et les chevaliers d'or sont de retour. Mais dans l'ombre, le Seigneur des Enfers rage d'avoir encore perdu et cherche à se venger. Lisez et observer cette étrange vengeance. Voici la suite de ce one shot, le réveil de Saga.
1. Chapter 1

Vengeance Victorieuse

La guerre contre Hadès était terminée, mais à quel prix ? L'équilibre était rompu, les armées étaient détruites et Athéna avait perdu tous ses défenseurs à part quatre guerriers, Ikki chevalier divin du Phénix, Shun chevalier divin d'Andromède, Shiryu chevalier divin du Dragon et Hyoga chevalier divin du Cygne. La déesse en avait assez de ces combats stériles et sans fin. Elle voulait la paix entre les dieux, c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait. La paix. Elle avait encore sur les mains le sang de Seiya. Elle porta un regard mélancolique sur son Sanctuaire dévasté et vide. Elle les avait tous perdus, Mû, Aldébaran, Saga, Kanon, Masque de Mort, Shaka, Aiolia, Dohko, Milo, Aioros, Shura, Camus, Aphrodite et Shion. Tous prêts à tout pour elle et tous morts pour elle. Que faire ? Soudain, elle eut une idée géniale. Elle fila sur l'Olympe et rejoignit son père, Zeus. Quand il la vit, Zeus haussa un sourcil et demanda :

_-_Que veux-tu, ma fille ?

_-_Que les guerres s'arrêtent une bonne fois pour toutes entre les dieux et que l'équilibre soit rétabli.

_-_Je suis d'accord, mais il y a toujours le problème des humains.

_-_Comment ? demanda Athéna en imaginant déjà le pire.

_-_Tu dois faire un choix. Les humains sont mauvais.

_-_Pas tous les humains. Certains sont bons.

_-_Tu en es sûre ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Soit. Alors choisis, l'élimination soit de l'humanité dans son ensemble, soit d'une partie de l'humanité.

_-_Je...

_-_À toi de voir.

Athéna était effondrée. Elle avait la survie de l'humanité ou au moins d'une partie entre ses mains. Que choisir ? Avec tristesse, elle murmura :

_-_Je choisis l'élimination d'une partie de l'humanité.

_-_Bien, alors laquelle ?

_-_Ceux qui font le mal consciemment et qui aiment le faire.

_-_Soit.

Zeus claqua des doigts et, dans le monde, des millions d'êtres humains perdirent la vie sans raison, les pollueurs, les violeurs en série, les tueurs en série, les pédophiles, les tueurs d'enfants, les terroristes et tous ceux qui faisaient le mal pour le plaisir de le faire ou qui avaient une âme noire. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour lui. Il claqua de nouveau des doigts et une autre partie de la population, ceux qui étaient mourants ou qui étaient atteints de maladie incurable, s'endormirent doucement et ne se réveillèrent jamais. Maintenant, le dieu était satisfait, sur cinq milliards d'individus, il n'en restait plus que deux. Ceux qui restaient, étaient des gens bien, des âmes pures, des personnes qui se battaient pour la planète et pour la nature. L'humanité pourrait reprendre tranquillement sa route. Le dieu des dieux regarda de nouveau sa fille et lui dit :

_-_Maintenant, le monde peut recommencer à tourner.

_-_Bien père, soupira la déesse qui avait dû faire un choix terrible.

_-_Je vais te rendre ton Sanctuaire et aussi tous tes guerriers.

_-_Merci, père.

_-_Il va s'en dire que je vais faire la même chose avec chose pour Poséidon et Hadès.

Athéna acquiesça et vit ses deux oncles apparaître. Si Poséidon avait l'air d'être assez calme, Hadès était fou de rage. Poséidon accepta de faire la paix avec sa nièce et de ne plus lorgner sur la terre alors qu'Hadès se retenait de trucider Athéna. Mais bon, massacrer sa nièce devant le père de la future victime n'était pas vraiment intelligent à faire. Surtout quand le père lançait un regard noir vers lui. Hadès ne voulait vraiment pas accepter mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et, sachant qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment le poids face à trois dieux, il accepta le pacte. Ils se serrèrent la main signant ainsi leur paix, puis chacun rejoignit son royaume.

Quand Athéna arriva dans son Sanctuaire, elle vit l'œuvre de son père. Elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues en voyant apparaître Mû, puis un Shion tout jeune et tout étonné. Mû regarda son maître avec un immense sourire et se fit percuter par son apprenti. Les trois Béliers étaient enfin réunis. Quelques micro-secondes plus tard apparurent Aldébaran, Milo, Camus puis ensuite Masque de Mort, Shura et Aphrodite. Ils se regardèrent comme des chiens de faïence, quand Dohko, Aioros, Shaka, Saga et Seiya surgirent de nulle part. Tous ses chevaliers d'or étaient... non, il en manquait un. Où était Kanon ?

Hadès était fou de rage, sa saleté de nièce avait encore réussi à gagner. Il ne pouvait même pas l'attaquer sans se faire déchirer par son frère. Au moins il avait la consolation de savoir qu'une bonne partie de la population humaine avait disparu. Mais c'était une maigre consolation. Il n'avait plus de chevalier d'Athéna entre les mains pour le torturer, il n'avait même pas de fleurs, donc aucun vase à jeter par terre pour se défouler et il était hors de question qu'il se venge sur ses spectres. Alors il en était réduit à hurler, tempêter et s'énerver tout seul. Il regardait dans tous les sens pour détruire quelque chose quand Rhadamanthe lui demanda audience. Ne voulant pas que son spectre le voit dans cet état, il prit sur lui et réussit à se calmer. Ensuite, il alla dans la salle du trône et vit que le Juge l'attendait agenouillé avec respect devant lui.

_-_Que se passe-t-il, Rhadamanthe ?

_-_Votre Majesté, nous avons un problème avec une âme.

_-_Encore une qui ne veut pas mourir ! soupira l'empereur du royaume souterrain.

_-_En fait, c'est le contraire. Votre Majesté.

_-_Comment ?

_-_C'est l'âme d'un chevalier. Il a été ressuscité par Zeus mais quand nous avons voulu ramener son âme, il a refusé. Et il s'est battu pour retourner au Cocyte.

_-_Il s'est battu ? Contre qui ?

_-_Minos et Eaque.

_-_C'est bien la première fois que j'entends ça. Et qui est cet énergumène ?

_-_Kanon, Kanon des Gémeaux. Votre Majesté.

_-_Kanon... le traître, celui qui t'a vaincu ?

_-_Oui, Votre Majesté.

_-_Et qu'en dit-il ?

_-_Qu'il ne mérite pas de vivre, mais de subir cela jusqu'à la fin des temps.

_-_Il a raison, il a œuvré contre deux dieux. Mais dans mon immense mansuétude et ma grande générosité, je vais lui pardonner et même lui donner une troisième chance.

Rhadamanthe regarda son souverain avec curiosité et vit un sourire particulièrement sadique étirer les lèvres d'Hadès. Oh ! Il avait une idée en tête, mais laquelle ?

_-_Tu te demandes ce que je vais faire, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Oui, Votre Majesté.

_-_Tu vas voir. Kanon est au tribunal ?

_-_C'est cela, Votre Majesté.

_-_Bien. Tu vas m'apporter de l'eau du Léthé, le plus vite possible et ensuite, tu vas me rejoindre au tribunal.

_-_Bien, Votre Majesté.

Rhadamanthe le salua avec respect, puis alla chercher de l'eau du fleuve de l'oubli. Pourquoi diable le seigneur Hadès avait-il donc besoin de cette eau ? Ne comprenant pas vraiment, il ramena pourtant une gourde remplie de liquide et se dirigea ensuite au tribunal. Quand il arriva, il vit Kanon aux prises avec les deux autres Juges. C'est qu'il était puissant le bougre et il envoyait valser les spectres dans tous les sens. Le troisième Juge lança un regard étonné vers son souverain qui lui murmura à l'oreille:

_-_Nous allons débaucher ce cher Kanon et en faire un spectre.

L'idée était géniale, l'ex-marina était un guerrier extrêmement puissant et très intelligent. Hadès observa le guerrier se débattre et son sourire devint de plus en plus lumineux, c'était un plan génial pour emmerder cette andouille athénienne et si ça pouvait aussi énerver son traître de frère c'était un petit bonus qu'il appréciait. Plus il le regardait, plus il était intéressé par la puissance de ce guerrier, il ferait vraiment un bon spectre, il n'était pas de la race de ceux qui se rendaient, il était de celle des vainqueurs et s'il devait y avoir une nouvelle guerre, il serait un atout indéniable pour les Enfers. Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, il remarqua enfin que Rhadamanthe tenait une gourde en or. Le souverain prit l'objet puis s'approcha du forcené. Kanon fit exploser son cosmos avec une force incroyable balayant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Hadès dut monter en hâte un bouclier pour se protéger. Ensuite, il rejoignit Kanon. L'ex-marina le regarda avec méfiance, prêt à se déchainer de nouveau sur le dieu. Ce dernier lui demanda :

-Tu es sûr de vouloir retourner au Cocyte ?

-Oui, ma place n'est pas parmi les vivants, ma place est au Cocyte.

-Malheureusement, je ne peux t'y envoyer comme cela car Zeus me l'a interdit, mais il existe un moyen pour t'y renvoyer.

-Comment ?

-Tiens, bois. Cette potion te permettra d'aller là où tu as ta place.

Kanon prit la gourde et but son contenu. Si au début il sirota le liquide, à la fin, il le but comme un assoiffé dans le désert. Plus il buvait, plus il avait soif et moins il avait de souvenirs. Les Juges des Enfers observèrent avec fascination ce chevalier d'or qui avait battu le plus puissant d'entre eux boire ce liquide qui le ferait rentrer dans le monde des ténèbres au même titre que Minos, Eaque et Rhadamanthe. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kanon cessa de boire, n'ayant plus un seul souvenir. Il ne se souvenait de rien, ni de son enfance, de son adolescence, d'Athéna, des différentes guerres, de ses trahisons ni de son propre frère. Il ressemblait à un bébé qui venait de naître sans le moindre souvenir pour lui permettre de vivre sa vie. Kanon se tint droit et observa avec curiosité ses mains et son corps en se demandant qui il était. Il se souvenait de comment marcher, comment parler, comment manger, mais ne savait plus ce qu'il aimait, ni sa couleur préférée. Hadès s'approcha de lui et le doigt sous le menton lui fit croiser son regard. Kanon le regarda avec curiosité, maintenant que le souverain était sûr d'avoir l'attention du guerrier devant lui, il lui dit :

-Kanon, mon petit Kanon.

-Kanon ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Me souvenir de quoi ?

-Tu es Kanon spectre du Thestral de l'étoile Céleste de la Souveraineté. Tu es mon quatrième Juge des Enfers.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens de rien ?

-Nous venons de subir une attaque d'Athéna et alors que tu combattais Saga des Gémeaux, Seiya de Pégase t'a attaqué par derrière et tu es tombé dans l'eau du Léthé. Malheureusement tu t'es noyé dans le fleuve et tu ne te souviens de rien. C'est ton meilleur ami, Eaque du Garuda qui t'a retrouvé il y a quelques minutes.

Tous les spectres présents virent une lueur de colère s'allumer dans les yeux de l'ancien Gémeaux. Kanon était outré à l'idée d'avoir été attaqué par derrière. Seuls les lâches attaquaient de la sorte. Le souverain des Enfers sut qu'il venait de gagner un spectre et surtout un Juge des Enfers. Il se tourna vers ses autres Juges et leur dit :

_-_Expliquez à Kanon ce qu'il s'est passé, je vais voir Héphaïstos afin qu'il répare le surplis du Thestral.

_-_Bien, Votre Majesté.

Hadès eut un léger sourire en regardant ses spectres, puis il quitta les Enfers afin de rejoindre l'Olympe pour demander à Héphaïstos de lui concevoir un surplis. Quand il arriva dans le domaine des dieux, il fut ravi de voir qu'Athéna et Poséidon n'étaient pas présents. Il savait maintenant que les deux dieux ne sauraient pas ce qu'il préparait. Il alla voir son neveu et croisa Zeus. Là, il fut sûr d'avoir l'approbation de son frère, car le roi des dieux ne lui avait rien dit et au contraire, lui avait fait un clin d'œil amusé. Toujours avec le sourire, il descendit voir Héphaïstos. L'époux de la belle Aphrodite fut assez surpris quand il vit le sombre monarque apparaître. D'habitude, Hadès ne sortait jamais de son antre et le voilà devant lui. Héphaïstos lui demanda :

_-_Que veux-tu Hadès ?

_-_Je voudrai que tu me fasses un surplis.

_-_Pour toi ?

_-_Non, pour mon nouveau spectre.

_-_Un nouveau spectre ?

_-_Oui, j'ai découvert un homme qui mérite de devenir un Juge des Enfers.

_-_Eh bien, c'est rare. Que veux-tu alors ?

_-_Voilà, si le héros de notre imbécile de nièce est un cheval ailé avec autant de cervelle qu'un ver de terre, alors je veux que le surplis représente un cheval ailé aussi noir que la nuit, aux ailes de dragon, aussi spectral que possible.

_-_Je te reconnais bien là. Je reviens.

Le dieu forgeron rejoignit son atelier et avec l'aide de Kédalion, des Cabires, des Paliques et des Cyclopes, il créa en moins de deux heures une merveille de surplis, une armure solide et aussi puissante que son futur porteur. Quand il apporta le surplis à son oncle, il eut la joie de voir la surprise dans les yeux d'Hadès devant son œuvre. Le dieu était stupéfait devant cette splendeur. Il regarda son neveu et lui dit :

_-_Tu es vraiment un génie. C'est vraiment parfait. Je te remercie.

Héphaïstos eut un sourire ravi, puis regarda le dieu des Enfers prendre le surplis et quitter l'Olympe afin de rejoindre ses troupes. Zeus regarda son fils et lui dit :

_-_Alors ?

_-_Le surplis représente le contraire de Pégase. C'est ma plus belle œuvre, je suis vraiment fier de moi.

_-_Alors cela doit vraiment être une merveille. J'ai hâte de voir la tête d'Athéna quand elle se rendra compte de la disparition de Kanon. Si j'ai ressuscité ce guerrier ce n'est pas pour le voir se tuer de nouveau. Je sais qu'il sera à sa place parmi les spectres, il aura ce qu'il aurait toujours dû avoir, respect et amitié. Bien, je te laisse, ta mère me demande.

Zeus salua son fils, puis rejoignit Héra qui était ravie qu'Athéna perde l'un de ses guerriers. Des hommes aussi forts et courageux étaient extrêmement rares et elle les traitait comme des moins que rien. C'était vraiment une honte.

Loin de là, Hadès revint aux Enfers et découvrit tous ses spectres qui racontaient à Kanon une histoire totalement inventée mais qui avait l'air parfaitement logique et crédible. Il était le quatrième Juge des Enfers, celui qui s'occupe de toutes les terres de l'équateur au pôle Sud. Il avait la partie la plus importante, mais c'est lui qui l'avait demandé car il adorait son travail et demandait toujours plus de responsabilités. D'ailleurs, il houspillait les autres Juges quand ils voulaient lui prendre un peu de son travail. Kanon était stupéfait de ce que lui racontaient les spectres, mais cela devait être la vérité, puisque les spectres ne lui mentiraient jamais. Plus il en entendait sur lui, plus il avait envie d'en découvrir plus sur son passé alors il posait des dizaines de question aux trois autres Juges qui y répondaient « sincèrement ». Rhadamanthe, Minos et Eaque faisaient en sorte que les réponses soient le plus plausibles possible. Ainsi, ils lui expliquèrent qu'à la différences des autres, lui étaient devenus un spectre bien après les temps mythologiques, il avait acquis le respect d'Hadès en étant courageux, travailleur et puissant durant sa courte vie qui s'était achevée de la main même de son père. En effet, Kanon le cadet de la famille était un homme bon, respectueux et honnête. Il était destiné à entrer dans la prêtrise comme le voulait la tradition, mais il s'était orienté vers la justice. Il était connu comme un Juge intègre, implacable et incorruptible. Il traitait tout le monde de la même manière, les vilains comme les aristocrates et cela, son père ne l'avait pas supporté. C'est ainsi qu'il avait décidé de lui faire payer et que de ses propres mains, il l'assassina. Cependant, quand il arriva devant Hadès, il eut le choix, l'Élysion ou devenir un Juge d'Hadès. Et c'est ainsi qu'il devint le quatrième Juge des Enfers.

Hadès était très amusé des histoires que racontaient ses spectres pour que Kanon crût totalement ce que le dieu lui avait dit. Le souverain des Enfers toussota légèrement interrompant les histoires des spectres. Avant même que le dieu puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Kanon s'agenouilla devant lui. Les Juges se demandaient ce que voulait faire l'ancien marina et ils furent tous stupéfaits quand le guerrier s'ouvrit le poignet laissant le sang couler et jura :

_-_Moi, Kanon du Thestral de l'étoile céleste de la souveraineté, jure sur mon âme, mon cœur, mon corps et mon sang, d'être toujours fidèle aux Enfers et à mon dieu Hadès ainsi qu'à son épouse Perséphone. Je jure de donner ma vie s'il le faut pour protéger le royaume des Enfers et d'obéir aux ordres de mon souverain, quel que soit l'ordre donné.

Hadès sentit un sentiment bizarre pointer son nez dans son cœur, un sentiment qu'il n'avait ressenti qu'avec ses spectres, une immense fierté pour son armée. Il venait de gagner un guerrier extrêmement puissant, charismatique et intelligent. Avec un sourire fier, il posa sa main sur la tête chevelue de son nouveau spectre et lui dit :

_-_Kanon du Thestral de l'étoile céleste de la souveraineté, j'entends ton serment et l'accepte. Va maintenant, endosse ton surplis marque de ton statut et reprend ta place de Juge des Enfers.

Kanon se releva et tous virent que sa chevelure bleue marine devenait aussi noire que celle d'Hadès. Le nouveau spectre se tourna vers le surplis et vit son armure. Il la trouva merveilleuse et magnifique. Elle représentait un cheval squelettique avec des ailes de dragon, une peau écailleuse et des yeux blancs. C'était une étrange armure, mais Kanon l'accepta complètement. Il écarta les bras et son surplis vint le recouvrir, le protégeant totalement et parfaitement. Les spectres étaient fiers de leur nouveau collègue. Il était digne de les rejoindre. Le crâne du cheval recouvrait sa tête, la queue osseuse de l'animal se retrouva attachée à l'arrière du casque. Les jambes fines du cheval protégeaient les bras et les jambes du spectre. Le poitrail de l'équidé protégeait le torse de Kanon tandis que le ventre du Thestral cachait le ventre et le bas-ventre du guerrier et enfin, les immenses ailes rendaient Kanon encore plus impressionnant qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Hadès lui jeta un regard fier, puis dit avec orgueil :

_-_Bienvenue à toi, Kanon spectre du Thestral de l'étoile Céleste de la Souveraineté, Juge des Enfers. Bienvenue dans l'armée des Enfers.

Toute l'armée acclama le nouveau spectre. Hadès se tourna vers ses Juges et leur dit :

_-_Rhadamanthe, Minos, Eaque, pourriez-vous emmener Kanon au tribunal et lui expliquer de nouveau son travail ?

_-_Bien, Votre Majesté.

Les Juges saluèrent avec respect leur dieu, puis allèrent rejoindre le tribunal des Enfers. Kanon se trouvait avec Rhadamanthe et tous les deux parlaient tranquillement alors que Minos et Eaque les précédaient. Les trois Juges étaient très amusés de voir que Kanon, leur ancien pire ennemi, était devenu leur meilleur allié. Rhadamanthe lui racontait sa vie.

_-_Tu es né en Grèce, tu as été enlevé à tes parents quand tu avais trois mois par le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Mais quand tu as eu cinq ans, le grand pope a ordonné ton exécution car ton âme s'est éveillée à Hadès. Tu n'as eu la vie sauve que grâce à ton frère jumeau. Il t'a donné le temps de t'enfuir en se sacrifiant. Lui aussi aurait dû s'éveiller à Hadès, mais Athéna l'en a empêché et l'a lié à elle. Maintenant, ton frère se nomme Saga des Gémeaux et est devenu ton pire ennemi.

_-_Je la déteste. Si je la chope, je jure que je la tuerai de mes mains.

_-_Malheureusement, cela est impossible.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Nous n'avons plus le droit de l'attaquer.

_-_Et zut !

_-_Et ouais.

Kanon bougonna en donnant des coups dans des pierres qui dépassaient largement la vitesse du son et explosèrent avec violence contre des murs. Eaque se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

_-_Allez, arrête de bouder mon petit poney !

Kanon stoppa net et devint tout rouge pour le plus grand amusement des trois Juges. Kanon gronda, outré :

_-_Mais je ne te permets pas, tas de plumes !

Rhadamanthe et Minos observèrent les deux bruns avec curiosité, très étonnés de l'éclat de Kanon puis explosèrent de rire devant la tête de Kanon et d'Eaque. Le Juge du Garuda observa son nouveau collègue avec perplexité. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un faisait de l'humour avec lui et, par Hadès, il adorait ça. Il prit un air outragé et le plus sérieusement possible lui tira la langue. Kanon réagit de la même manière et les deux guerriers se lancèrent dans une dispute qui ne dépassait pas le niveau maternel. Minos et Rhadamanthe étaient amusés et surtout en voyant le strict Eaque se chipoter avec le puissant Kanon. Les deux autres Juges savaient qu'Eaque créait ainsi une forte amitié avec Kanon. Minos décida d'entrer dans la dispute et secoua le doigt comme un grand-père qui dispute ses petits-fils :

_-_Ce n'est pas bien, les enfants !

_-_Oui, maman ! lancèrent les deux guerriers.

Rhadamanthe, malgré son flegme britannique, éclata de rire. On ne lui avait jamais fait celle-là. Minos, lui, tentait de calmer son fou rire. Les trois Juges aimaient beaucoup ce nouveau Kanon qui mordait sa nouvelle vie à pleines dents. Tout en papotant et en riant, ils arrivèrent au tribunal et comme si on avait appuyé sur un interrupteur, Kanon cessa de rire et devint parfaitement sérieux. Les trois autres Juges étaient ravis, pour l'instant, leur nouveau collègue avait tout pour faire un excellent Juge. Ils lui montrèrent le tribunal des Enfers et lui expliquèrent avec moult détails son rôle de Juge. Kanon découvrit qu'il devait Juger les âmes des défunts. Il apprit que dorénavant les Juges devaient être moins sévères avec les âmes. Ceux qui avaient les qualités humaines en abondance ou qui n'avait jamais fait le mal volontairement étaient envoyés en Élision. Les autres étaient jugés ici et c'était à eux de le faire au mieux. Rhadamanthe lui expliqua que le monde était séparé en quatre parties. Eaque s'occupait du continent asiatique et de toutes les îles qui s'y rattachaient, Rhadamanthe de l'Europe jusqu'à l'Oural, Minos de l'Amérique du Nord, des îles du Pacifique Nord et de la Sibérie et Kanon de l'Amérique du Sud, des îles du Pacifique Sud, de l'Afrique et de l'Australie. Il avait un territoire immense, mais il adorait juger les âmes. Cependant, s'il le voulait, ils pourraient en prendre une partie afin qu'il s'habitue de nouveau à son poste. Kanon accepta pour le moment avec l'intention de reprendre son territoire quand il sera habitué.

Minos appela les spectres et s'exclama :

_-_Que les spectres qui étaient sous les ordres de Kanon s'approchent.

Rune du Balrog fit un pas en avant, puis Mills de l'elfe le suivit, de même que Clive de la Chauve-Souris, Cube de Dullahan et Ox de la Gorgone. Minos fit la tête en perdant l'un des meilleurs spectres, mais Rune pourrait vraiment aider Kanon dans son travail. Les cinq spectres et le nouveau Juge se jetèrent dans le travail. Ils commencèrent avec un petit garçon qui était tombé dans une mare, mais il alla directement en Élision comme tous les autres. En fait, ils n'avaient que peu de travail, car les seuls qui étaient en vie étaient les gens biens, tous les autres étaient déjà morts et déjà jugés. Plus le temps passait, moins les spectres avaient de travail et ils commençaient peu à peu à s'ennuyer. Kanon se sentait parfaitement à l'aise dans son nouveau chez lui. Il avait plus de travail que les autres, car il s'occupait de l'Afrique et de l'Amérique Latine qui cumulaient les dix plaies d'Egypte à elles deux. Ils y avaient donc des morts à cause des inondations, de la sécheresse, des insectes et des maladies. Il adorait son boulot et ses collègues enfin, sauf quand ils venaient dans son antre et lui demandaient de faire la fête avec eux. Mais il avait trop de travail et ne supportait pas que ses collègues viennent le déranger. Mais après une énième crise de Kanon, Hadès décida que son spectre devait moins travailler et donc le convainquit de partir plus tôt de son travail. A partir de ce moment, Kanon se lâcha et accepta les invitations de ses collègues et amis. Toutes les nuits, ils faisaient la fête jusqu'à tôt le lendemain. Il invita aussi chez lui et organisa des fêtes très chaleureuses.

Le souverain des Enfers observait ses troupes et appréciait de plus en plus ce qu'il voyait. Les sentiments entre les spectres s'adoucissaient et une forte amitié naissait entre eux. Hadès savait maintenant qu'ils seraient plus forts contre leurs ennemis car ils s'entraideraient réellement contre les envahisseurs et tout cela grâce à Kanon. Il avait vraiment eu la meilleure des idées en prenant Kanon entre ses mains. Il pourrait rester des heures à regarder ses spectres s'amuser ou travailler. Les liens entre eux étaient plus forts que jamais. Cependant, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et deux ans après la guerre, Athéna décida qu'il était temps que Kanon revienne à son service, qu'il cesse d'être le Dragon des Mers pour être le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. Elle avait donné suffisamment de temps à Poséidon et maintenant, le dieu des océans devait lui rendre son Chevalier d'Or. Elle avait utilisé ces deux années pour que Poséidon puisse faire toutes les réparations nécessaires au Sanctuaire sous-marin.

Elle contacta donc Hilda de Polaris et lui demanda l'autorisation de passer par Asgard afin de pénétrer dans le Sanctuaire de Poséidon. La prêtresse d'Odin accepta et vit Athéna venir accompagnée d'un Chevalier d'Or et de ses Chevaliers Divins. La jeune prêtresse sentit son cœur rater un battement quand son regard tomba sur le Chevalier d'Or. Il était plus grand que tout le monde, et ses yeux bleus observaient calmement la pièce et la faisait frémir. Qui était-il ? Athéna présenta de nouveau ses Chevaliers Divins, puis le nom du Chevalier d'Or apparut, Saga des Gémeaux, le frère jumeau de Kanon du Dragon des Mers. D'ailleurs, ils venaient afin de le reprendre à Poséidon. Hilda trouvait le Chevalier d'Or vraiment superbe et elle aurait pu se laisser à fondre pour la beauté virile de Saga si son regard n'avait pas été attiré par Siegfried. Là, elle sentit son cœur tenter de quitter sa poitrine pour battre en duo avec celui de son guerrier divin. Elle se tourna vers Athéna et lui donna l'autorisation de traverser ses terres pour rejoindre le Sanctuaire sous-marin. La déesse la remercia et laissa Hilda baver allègrement sur Siegfried regrettant de ne pouvoir rien faire avec lui.

Loin de là, Athéna et ses chevaliers arrivèrent dans le Sanctuaire de Poséidon et furent entourés par des marinas. La jeune déesse leur demanda calmement :

_-_Pourriez-vous me mener à Poséidon ?

Un des guerriers s'approcha et Shun reconnut Thétis de la Sirène. Cette dernière regarda Saga avec un sourire éblouissant puis, se tournant vers Athéna, lui dit :

_-_Venez, je vais vous y conduire.

Le petit groupe se dirigea tranquillement vers le pilier central avec une Thétis qui frétillait de joie. Elle allait enfin pouvoir draguer son Kanon, il était tellement sexy avec cette armure d'or. Mais il était encore plus beau avec l'écaille du Dragon des Mers. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le palais de Poséidon. Tous les Généraux des Mers étaient présents et souriaient en voyant Saga s'avancer vers eux. Le souverain des Océans eut l'air soulagé quand il vit Saga mais fut un peu étonné en le voyant porter une armure d'or et le fut encore plus en voyant Athéna et ses chevaliers divins. Mais bon, le plus important était de retrouver Kanon sain et sauf. Il se leva de son trône et s'exclama :

_-_Je te remercie Athéna de me rendre mon Dragon des Mers. Tu l'as gardé trop longtemps pour toi. Cela fait deux ans que je l'attends quand même.

_-_Comment ? s'écria Saga horrifié.

_-_Poséidon, il n'est pas Kanon mais Saga des Gémeaux, son frère jumeau, expliqua Athéna stupéfaite.

_-_Mais alors…

_-_Nous pensions que c'est toi qui avais Kanon. Et que tu le gardais car tu avais besoin de lui pour les travaux de rénovation de ton Sanctuaire.

_-_Non, il n'est pas revenu avec les autres Généraux des Mers.

Saga devint blême et murmura :

_-_Alors… il est mort. Il n'a pas été ressuscité.

_-_Ce n'est pas possible. Zeus a été clair, tous les guerriers morts pendant les quatre dernières guerres ont été ressuscités, s'exclama Athéna.

Les deux dieux se regardèrent puis le même nom leur vinrent à l'esprit :

_-_Hadès !

_-_Il était furieux d'avoir été vaincu et il voulait se venger, dit Athéna.

_-_Et comme il ne pouvait pas le faire, il a décidé de garder Kanon et de l'empêcher de revenir à la vie. Je vais massacrer mon frère, conclut Poséidon qui fulminait de plus en plus.

Athéna ferma les yeux et appela tous ses chevaliers d'or :

_-_Chevaliers d'or, venez au Sanctuaire de Poséidon. Je vous y attends.

Tous les chevaliers d'or quittèrent leur maison et rejoignirent le sanctuaire sous-marin. Ils furent très étonnés quand ils virent Saga pleurer. Mû s'approcha de son collègue des Gémeaux et lui demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il, Saga ?

_-_Kanon …

_-_Oui ?

_-_Kanon est mort.

_-_Comment ? s'exclama Milo qui avait appris à respecter le deuxième Gémeaux.

_-_Hadès a refusé de le ramener. J'ai perdu mon frère. J'ai perdu mon petit frère.

_-_Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? demanda Aioros.

_-_Parce que Kanon représente le pilier de l'Atlantique Nord et sans lui le sanctuaire est affaibli, expliqua calmement Aphrodite.

_-_Mais Kanon s'est octroyé ce titre, s'indigna Bian.

_-_Le chevalier des Poissons a raison. De plus, c'est le destin qui a choisi Kanon et non le contraire.

_-_Poséidon, cessons de parler et agissons ! lança Athéna.

_-_Tu as raison. Allons-y.

Tous quittèrent le Sanctuaire sous-marin et rejoignirent le château d'Hadès. Quand ils furent devant les immenses portes, les deux dieux frappèrent et attendirent qu'on leur ouvre. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps, car les portes s'ouvrirent et ils virent Hadès en personne devant eux. Le dieu des Enfers prit un air des plus stupéfaits et demanda :

_-_Posy, Athéna. Quelle surprise ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

_-_Nous souhaitons retrouver un marina qui est aussi un chevalier d'or.

_-_Oh ! Et comment se nomme cette perle rare ?

_-_Kanon ! répondirent les deux dieux qui commençaient à être assez énervés que leur vis-à-vis fasse semblant de ne rien comprendre.

Hadès qui s'amusait comme un petit fou, contacta Kanon et lui demanda de venir le plus vite possible. Le nouveau spectre se téléporta dans le château et fut très étonné quand son dieu lui demanda de ne pas se faire remarquer. Maintenant prêt, Hadès s'exclama avec un air ahuri très bien imité :

_-_Kanon ? Que c'est étrange et très amusant aussi.

_-_De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Poséidon qui se méfiait comme de la peste des amusements de son frère.

_-_Tu vas voir.

Hadès fit un geste de la main et un spectre s'approcha. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, il était plus grand que tous les spectres et tous eurent un choc terrible quand il retira son casque et surtout qu'il apparut dans la lumière du soleil alors qu'Hadès s'exclamait en même temps :

_-_Je vous présente mon nouveau Juge des Enfers, Kanon du Thestral de l'étoile céleste de la Souveraineté.

Saga faillit s'évanouir quand il vit son frère les cheveux noirs, et un surplis de spectre sur le dos. Il ne ressemblait plus à Kanon, mais à un Juge des Enfers et d'après le respect qui se lisait dans les yeux des spectres envers son frère, Saga sut que c'était le cas. Kanon était bien un Juge des Enfers. C'était horrible, c'est comme s'il était mort, mais en pire, car il ne serait plus jamais avec lui, ils ne combattraient plus jamais ensemble pour Athéna, mais seraient ennemis jusqu'à la mort. Il regarda son frère mais ne vit que mépris envers lui et haine envers Athéna. Il l'avait totalement perdu, c'était fini il pouvait considérer que son frère était mort. Il en eut la certitude quand Kanon se tourna vers Hadès et lui dit avec un respect incroyable :

_-_Votre Majesté, je ne peux rester plus longtemps avec vous, je dois retourner au tribunal. Il y a une épidémie d'Ebola en Ouganda et les âmes arrivent par conteneurs.

_-_Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu d'arrivées. Va mon petit Kanon. Tu fais un excellent travail.

Kanon salua son dieu avec un respect immense, puis rejoignit le tribunal des Enfers afin de reprendre le travail qu'il adorait. Les spectres et Hadès observèrent avec amusement l'air horrifié des deux dieux. Athéna venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait perdu l'un de ses chevaliers d'or et Poséidon son généralissime. Pour eux, c'était une catastrophe, enfin, surtout pour Poséidon car son Sanctuaire était maintenant affaibli tant qu'il ne retrouverait pas un autre Dragon des Mers. Ils avaient vraiment l'air d'avoir avalé une pelote d'épingle. Alors que les deux dieux digéraient difficilement ce qu'ils venaient de voir, que Saga sentait son cœur lui faire mal à en crever, Milo voulut se jeter sur le dieu des Enfers tout en hurlant :

_-_Que lui avez-vous fait ? QUE LUI AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ?

Les spectres explosèrent de rire et attendirent la réponse de leur souverain. Hadès regarda les intrus avec un air des plus innocents sur les traits séduisants de son divin visage, puis dit :

_-_Moi ? Comment pouvez-vous croire que je ferai quoi que ce soit contre une perle comme Kanon ?

_-_Hadès ! Réponds à la question !

_-_Tu devrais penser à pratiquer le yoga ma chère nièce, cela te calmerait. Je te trouve un tantinet énervée. Et tu sais, le stress est mauvais pour la santé. Quant à ta question, ma chère. Je dirais qu'il est devenu ce qu'il aurait toujours dû être s'il n'avait pas fini entre tes mains.

_-_Hadès, que lui as-tu fait ? siffla Athéna.

_-_Oh mais trois fois rien.

_-_Hadès, je n'ai plus aucune patience, surtout avec toi.

_-_Soit, je vais vous le dire. Vous savez, il y a des centaines d'âmes qui ne veulent pas mourir. La plus part, ce sont des criminels qui ne veulent pas être jugés, car ils savent qu'ils finiront ici.

_-_On avait dit…

_-_Que dalle ma chère nièce, tu t'occupes de tes humains vivants et moi des humains morts. Sinon, tu t'occupes des morts et moi des vivants. A toi de voir. Alors ?

_-_Bien, continue ton histoire, murmura Athéna humiliée.

_-_Parfait. Donc, les âmes veulent vivre. Et il est quasiment impossible du contraire. Hors, voilà qu'arrive Kanon qui ne voulait pas revivre, qui s'est battu face à trois Juges pour retourner au Cocyte.

_-_Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Saga horrifié que son frère ait voulu mourir.

_-_Kanon voulait mourir, je voulais me venger alors une bonne lampée de l'eau du Léthé, une petite modification des faits, une petite formation et voilà le travail. Un quatrième Juge des Enfers qui me remplit de fierté. Vous n'en aviez rien eu à faire de ce jeune homme. Vous l'auriez laissé en plan ou vous l'auriez traité comme un paria. Donc, je l'ai pris à mes côtés et je ne le regrette pas, conclut le sombre monarque avec un sourire canaille.

Tous étaient horrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre car ce que le monarque avait dit était la vérité. Ils étaient humiliés et honteux de voir leurs pensées être divulguées au public. Alors qu'ils baissaient la tête, l'un des chevaliers d'or était stoïque et regardait droit devant lui sans faire attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Rhadamanthe jeta un coup d'œil vers ce chevalier d'or et donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de Minos qui jeta un coup d'œil vers son ami puis observa la cible de son regard. Comprenant immédiatement ce que voulait Rhadamanthe, il contacta mentalement Eaque, puis tous les trois s'approchèrent afin d'être au niveau de leur souverain. Sans se concerter, Rhadamanthe commença le jeu :

_-_Alors la légende est vraie.

_-_Quelle légende ? demanda Eaque avec un léger sourire.

_-_Et bien, quand un homme perd son âme-sœur, son cœur se brise et tout ce qu'il veut au plus profond de lui-même, c'est la rejoindre.

_-_Mais alors ? demanda Minos.

_-_Alors ? Et bien, Saga des Gémeaux va vouloir mourir afin de rejoindre son frère. Et la vengeance de notre souverain sera totale.

_-_Il lui reste combien de temps avant de nous rejoindre ?

_-_ C'est de l'ordre de quelques minutes.

Athéna se tourna vers Saga et blêmit quand elle le vit. Il était droit, le regard hagard et des larmes de sang coulaient le long de ses joues blêmes. Elle sut alors qu'elle allait perdre son chevalier d'or. Fulminante, elle se tourna vers Hadès et lui cracha :

_-_Alors, ça te plaît. N'est-ce pas ?

_-_Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ma chère nièce.

Voyant que son oncle allait partir, elle paniqua et lui demanda :

_-_Y a-t-il possibilité de faire la paix entre nous, pour la survie de nos chevaliers ?

_-_Mmmmhhh ! C'est une question difficile. Voyons, que puis-je dire... ? Ah oui ! C'est non ! Même si le fait de savoir que tu auras une dette éternelle envers moi me met dans tous mes états. Eh bien, bonne journée. Oh ! Et ne crains rien pour ton chevalier, nous l'accueillerons avec plaisir.

Devant les regards dégoûtés de tout ce petit monde, Hadès et ses spectres explosèrent de rire, puis retournèrent aux Enfers, fiers de leur sale coup envers cette déesse de pacotille. Alors que les portes du château se refermèrent avec un grincement lugubre, Saga déjà mort à l'intérieur poussa un hurlement de bête blessé, puis s'effondra au sol de tout son long. Athéna se précipita sur lui, tenta de le ramener vers elle en utilisant son cosmos divin. Mais le cœur brisé, Saga n'en avait plus pour longtemps. La déesse sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues alors que son courageux chevalier se mourait. Tous les chevaliers d'or et les marinas étaient en pleurs devant cette tragédie et tandis que tous pleuraient, Saga murmura en rendant son dernier soupir :

_-_Kanon !

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Vengeance Victorieuse.

Dans un cri de pure douleur, de pure horreur, Saga se réveilla en sueur dans ses draps humides de terreur nocturne. Le chevalier des Gémeaux, les yeux exorbités par la peur, regardait dans tous les sens comme pour être certain d'être dans sa maison et non dans son cauchemar ou en enfer. Il avait eu tellement peur surtout quand Kanon… Ô par Athéna, KANON ! Saga jeta les draps et la couverture sur le sol pêle-mêle puis se précipita dans la chambre de son frère. Il devait être là. Cela ne faisait que six heures qu'ils étaient ressuscités et Kanon avait dû rentrer durant la nuit, c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait rien entendu. Il courut dans la chambre qui avait été alloué à Kanon et sentit son cœur raté un battement quand il découvrit une pièce totalement vide, recouverte de poussière et de toiles d'araignée comme elle l'avait toujours été depuis l'emprisonnement de Kanon au Cap Sounion. Par Athéna ! Que ce rêve ne soit qu'un rêve qu'il ne soit pas une prémonition comme Dohko en faisait toujours. Il fonça dans la cuisine, mais il n'y avait personne. Il se précipita alors dans la salle de bain, puis dans la cave, dans le grenier, dans le salon, le temple en lui-même, mais rien. Il n'y avait rien ni personne à part l'armure des Gémeaux qui brillait paisiblement sur son socle. Pris d'un horrible pressentiment, il rentra dans la petite maison attenante au temple puis explosa. Il poussa un cri de rage, et se déchaîna sur tout ce qu'il voyait. Il fracassa les tables et les fauteuils, jeta les bibliothèques sur le sol, arracha les lambris des murs, brisa la vaisselle et se déchaîna contre la porte jusqu'au moment où il fondit en larmes.

Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ? Il était Saga, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, son rôle était de protéger la troisième maison du Zodiaque, de protéger la déesse Athéna. Parlons-en de la déesse. Elle était redevenue la sale gamine qu'elle avait été, elle était égoïste, hautaine, orgueilleuse et mal élevée. Il avait envie de lui coller des beignes à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Maintenant que les guerres étaient terminées, maintenant que la paix entre les dieux était effective, que Zeus devant les dégâts perpétrés par les différentes guerres avaient ordonné une paix totale sans toucher aux hommes, son travail ne servait plus à rien. Que devait-il faire ? Rester ici avec cette gourde ou rejoindre son frère à ses risques et périls ?

La fidélité était la grande qualité des chevaliers d'or, il avait vendu son âme pour protéger Athéna, maintenant, c'est son frère qui avait besoin de lui. Alors entre elle et son jumeau, il n'avait pas à tergiverser, son frère était plus important. Il se redressa fièrement, regarda les dégâts qu'il avait fait dans sa douleur et sa colère, puis quitta sa petite maison pour son temple. Quand il fut à l'intérieur, il regarda le lieu de combat, la salle qu'il avait promis de protéger quand son regard tomba sur son armure. Comme si elle sentait ce qu'il allait faire, l'armure des Gémeaux éclata et recouvrit son corps. Il sentit une légère résistance mais rien qui ne puisse l'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce qu'il allait faire, de décider de son futur. Son frère avait besoin de lui, son frère était tout pour lui… Par Athéna, c'est cela, son frère était tout pour lui. Pourquoi diable avait-il passé autant de temps à tergiverser sur cela alors que la réponse était là ? Son frère… était… la… personne… la… plus… importante… dans … son… univers ! C'était aussi simple que cela. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à penser. Il sentit son âme devenir plus sereine, son esprit perdre cette souffrance et un poids énorme quitta ses épaules.

Il regarda une ultime fois son temple et sans le moindre regard en arrière, il le quitta. Il descendit dans la maison du Taureau, mais il n'y avait personne, ni même dans celui du Bélier puis quand il fut sur le parvis devant la première maison, il se téléporta devant le château d'Hadès. Arrivé devant le magnifique ouvrage de style fin Moyen-âge, début Renaissance, Saga sentit un doute s'insinuer en lui, preuve que l'armure voulait l'empêcher de continuer son avance, mais sûr de lui, il chassa cet ultime scrupule et se posta devant l'immense porte en chêne brut. Devant la noirceur de cette entrée, la colère saisit à nouveau le chevalier d'or qui sentit son sang chaud de grec bouillonner dans ses veines. Avec une fureur qu'il n'avait jamais sentit auparavant, il défonça la porte avec une violence rare et tomba sur LE spectre qu'il détestait encore plus qu'il ne haïssait Masque de Mort, Zelos du Crapaud. Avec une rapidité qui le surprit lui-même, il attrapa le spectre à la gorge et lui hurla en le secouant dans tous les sens :

_-_Où est mon frère ? Où est mon jumeau ? Espèce de sale crapaud visqueux !

Zelos qui sentait son cerveau être réduit en bouillie par la violence des mouvements, n'arrivait pas à créer le moindre début d'idée. Son cerveau pataugeait allègrement dans une semoule gluante et visqueuse. Et cette absence de réponse, loin de calmer Saga, le mit encore plus en rage. Il ressemblait à un pitbull dans lequel on venait de shooter.

_-_Tu vas répondre, oui ?

Mais étant étouffé et rendu plus idiot qu'il ne l'était auparavant par la violence de Saga, le spectre fut aussi muet qu'une carpe aphone. Heureusement pour le spectre, Rhadamanthe, qui revenait d'une réunion avec Pandore, entendit les rugissements du Chevalier d'or. Changeant de trajectoire, il s'approcha de l'entrée et découvrit Saga en train de secouer le spectre. Lui qui détestait ce sale batracien, adora la scène. C'était un véritable plaisir que de voir ce pouilleux être molesté. Avec un grand sourire intérieur, Rhadamanthe s'exclama :

_-_Ce n'est pas que ce spectacle ne me plaît pas, loin de là, mais que fait un chevalier d'or seul à secouer un spectre ?

_-_Où est mon frère ? Où est Kanon des Gémeaux ?

_-_Je ne connais pas de Kanon des Gémeaux, mais je connais Kanon du Thestral.

Saga laissa tomber Zelos qui se ramassa sur le sol avec une grâce toute particulière, et regarda Rhadamanthe avec horreur. Ce n'était pas possible, il rêvait. Il cauchemardait dans son cauchemar, cela ne pouvait être que cela. Un horrible et vicieux cauchemar. Mais quand Rhadamanthe lui colla une baffe pour le réveiller, alors Saga sut qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ce qu'il voyait était réel, c'était pire qu'un cauchemar, car il savait qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. Dans son monde d'horreur, Saga gémit :

_-_Non ! Non pas ça ! NOOOOOOOONNN !

Sous la force de sa souffrance, Saga fit exploser son cosmos et dévasta tout ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Si Zelos fut balayé comme un fétu de paille, Rhadamanthe n'eut qu'à déployer les ailes de son surplis et se protéger avec, bouchant ainsi la vue devant lui. Cependant quand le spectre sortit de sa protection, il découvrit que Saga avait disparu, mais pas son armure. Le juge des Enfers comprit que quelque chose allait change car l'armure d'or luisait doucement tandis que des larmes coulaient des yeux des deux faces du casque. Si c'était ce qu'il pensait, alors oui il y aurait vraiment des changements. Au lieu de courir après le chevalier d'or, il rejoignit Hadès et le prévint de ce qu'il pensait sur les actions du chevalier d'or. Le souverain écouta son juge et accepta son hypothèse tout en ordonnant à ses spectres d'intercepter le chevalier d'or avant qu'il ne s'attaque à Perséphone. En un instant, les Enfers furent mis sens dessus-dessous. Les spectres recherchèrent cet intrus et même les juges furent mis sur le coup. D'ailleurs, ce fut l'un d'entre eux qui retrouva Saga. Il le vit avec de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, tournant le dos à la rive et observant avec une attention étrange le paysage devant lui. Kanon ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme aux longs cheveux bleus se trouvait dans l'eau du Léthé. Il lui demanda :

_-_Que fais-tu ici, chevalier ? Et qui es-tu ?

Saga sentit les larmes couler encore plus fort en entendant son frère lui demander son identité. Alors il ne se souvenait pas de lui. Si c'était ainsi, il ne lui restait plus qu'à disparaître ou au moins à faire disparaître ses souvenirs. Sans se retourner, il murmura :

_-_Je me nomme Saga des Gémeaux et tu étais mon frère, Kanon.

_-_Alors c'est toi, Saga.

_-_Et maintenant, je ne serai plus personne à part un corps sans mémoire et sans vie, conclut doucement le chevalier d'or maintenant sûr de son choix.

Sans laisser à Kanon le temps de réagir, Saga plongea les mains dans l'eau et but. Kanon comprenant que son frère allait l'oublier, tenta de le retenir, mais il était trop tard, car dès que la première goutte toucha la langue, une envie irrépressible de boire venait et il était virtuellement impossible de s'arrêter. Et donc, Kanon ne pouvait que rester à regarder son frère boire pour tout oublier jusqu'à son existence. Tout cela à cause d'Athéna. Par Hadès, qu'il la haïssait cette déesse. Quand Saga eut terminé de boire, Kanon entra dans l'eau et lui attrapa le bras. Son jumeau se retourna et Kanon vit son reflet sauf qu'il avait les cheveux bleus et non noirs comme les siens. Son frère le regardait avec un air vitreux prouvant qu'il ne savait plus rien. Alors Kanon décida de lui donner une chance et lui dit :

_-_Enfin, tu m'as rejoint.

Saga était en train de regarder ses mains avec perplexité. Il ne connaissait pas son nom, mais pourtant, il savait parler, lire, compter et écrire. Il ne se souvenait pas de ses couleurs préférées et pourtant il connaissait le nom des différentes couleurs, il ne savait pas s'il avait fait du sport dans sa jeunesse et pourtant il savait utiliser son corps. C'était incompréhensible. Il fut surpris quand il sentit une main saisir son bras. Il se retourna et vit en face de lui un homme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs. Il avait l'étrange sensation de l'avoir déjà vu. L'homme avait un léger sourire et lui dit :

_-_Enfin, tu m'as rejoint.

Saga regarda l'homme et lui demanda :

_-_Qui es-tu ? Et qui suis-je ?

Ce fut un autre homme qui répondit à sa question. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu et Kanon découvrit Hadès en personne. Le spectre du Thestral allait s'agenouille en signe de respect, mais d'un geste de la main, le dieu lui ordonna de ne pas le faire. Hadès regarda fixement le frère de Kanon et lui dit :

_-_Tu te nommes Saga, tu es le frère jumeau de Kanon.

_-_Oh ! C'est pour cela qu'il me rappelait quelqu'un.

Hadès eut un grand sourire devant l'air un peu perdu de Saga, puis continua :

_-_Oui. Tu es le spectre de la Chimère de l'étoile Céleste de la Loyauté. Vous avez été séparés par Athéna.

_-_Comment ?

_-_Tu aurais dû te réveiller à Hadès, mais elle l'a empêché et t'a lié à elle. Cependant, dans le combat qui a eu lieu ici, le lien a été brisé par ta mort et tu es de nouveau aux Enfers et tu t'es réveillé à eux.

_-_Un combat ?

Kanon expliqua à son frère qu'il y avait eu une guerre et qu'à cause d'Athéna, ils avaient été ennemis, ils s'étaient combattus, mais Kanon avait été attaqué dans le dos par Seiya de Pégase et s'était noyé dans l'eau du Léthé. Quand il apprit cela, Saga se jeta au cou de son frère et pleura lourdement. Il venait de retrouver son frère et de découvrir qu'il l'avait perdu à cause d'une attaque de lâche. Kanon fut très surpris, et tout d'abord il resta figé, mais rapidement, il se fondit dans l'étreinte de son frère. Il adorait cette sensation, il ne voulait plus être séparé de lui. Alors prenant son courage à deux mains, il se tourna vers le dieu des Enfers qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, car il dit :

_-_Vois-tu Saga, ton frère a du travail par-dessus la tête et comme je ne ferai pas l'erreur d'Athéna en vous séparant, je veux que tu deviennes mon cinquième et dernier juge des Enfers. Avant, tu étais le second de Rhadamanthe. Mais je veux que vous soyez enfin à égalité.

_-_Ce serait un honneur pour moi, Votre Majesté.

Les deux frères étaient fous de joie et commençaient déjà à penser à ce qu'ils allaient faire tandis que Hadès allait rejoindre Héphaïstos et lui demandait un surplis.

_-_Encore ?

_-_Oui, après Kanon, c'est Saga qui est entre mes mains. Et lui aussi l'a voulu.

_-_Et bien, c'est surprenant. Enfin, pas vraiment. Athéna s'occupe très mal de ses chevaliers.

_-_Oui, tu as tout à fait raison.

_-_Bon, que veux-tu comme surplis ?

_-_Une chimère mais avec des ailes de chauve-souris.

_-_Aucun problème. Je te fais ça tout de suite.

_-_Merci.

Héphaïstos travailla avec passion et donna à Hadès une armure de toute beauté. Le dieu des Enfers était émerveillé, son neveu avait vraiment de l'or dans les mains, il créait de véritables merveilles. Héphaïstos se sentit vraiment fier de lui quand son oncle le félicita pour sa création. Hadès prit le surplis bien protégé dans sa pandora box, puis rejoignit les Enfers. Saga fut fou de joie quand il vit son armure. Un lion avec une queue de serpent et deux immenses ailes dans le dos. Sans qu'il fasse quoique ce soit, le surplis éclata et recouvrit Saga qui fut salué par ses nouveaux collègues et fut écrasé dans l'étreinte étouffante de son jumeau. Ils étaient enfin réunis et cela pour toujours. Saga mit un genou à terre et fit le même serment d'allégeance que son frère et comme Kanon, ses cheveux bleus devinrent totalement noirs preuve qu'il appartenait maintenant au seigneur des Enfers. Tous les spectres furent emplis de joie quand les auras des jumeaux passèrent de doré à noir, enfin plutôt mauve foncé. Ils étaient vraiment des spectres et ne seraient jamais tentés par Athéna. De toute façon, maintenant, ils la détestaient avec une force incroyable. Hadès regarda ses nouveaux juges avec fierté puis leur dit :

_-_Bienvenu parmi nous, Kanon du Thestral et Saga de la Chimère.

Tous les spectres les acclamèrent avec joie, les acceptant tous dans leur armée. Maintenant qu'ils étaient acceptés, Hadès donna à ses troupes l'autorisation de reprendre leur travail. Kanon et Saga se dirigèrent vers le tribunal des Enfers en papotant tranquillement. Kanon expliquait à son frère son futur travail.

_-_Tu vois, il y a très peu d'innocents sur terre et le peu qui meurt sont directement envoyés en Elysion. Ceux qui ont fait de petites bêtises reçoivent des corrections, puis sont envoyés en Elysion. Les autres sont châtiés selon leurs fautes et c'est là que nous entrons en jeu. En fait, c'est à celui qui a les idées les plus tordues pour les châtier.

_-_ça a l'air vraiment génial ce truc.

_-_Ouais.

Alors que les juges papotaient tranquillement, sur Terre, les choses allaient enfin commencer à bouger. En effet, dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, la réincarnation de la déesse décida qu'il était temps que toute la chevalerie lui lèche les bottes et donc lui fasse de nouveau un serment d'allégeance. Les premiers à le faire furent les chevaliers divins, puis les chevaliers d'Argent et enfin, les chevaliers d'or. Cependant, il en manquait un, enfin deux si on comptait ce sale traître de Kanon qui n'avait pas intérêt à réapparaître devant elle. Elle ordonna donc à Aiolia de ramener le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux afin qu'elle lui pardonne. Le chevalier du Lion salua la déesse et quitta le palais afin de rejoindre la maison des Gémeaux. Il prit tout son temps pour descendre dans la troisième maison. Il faut dire que cette gamine était à abattre, tellement elle était énervante. C'était une véritable petite vipère qui ne méritait qu'une bonne paire de claques. Mais bon, c'était aussi la déesse et elle n'aimait pas attendre. Quand il arriva dans la maison des Gémeaux, il fut saisi par le froid et le silence. C'est comme s'il n'y avait personne. Il appela plusieurs fois le gardien de cette maison, mais en vain. Alors il décida d'aller dans l'appartement de Saga. Une fois à l'intérieur, ce fut la stupeur. Tout était sens dessus-dessous, il n'y avait pas un endroit qui n'avait été dévasté. C'est comme si un ouragan était passé dans l'appartement. Aiolia se précipita dans la chambre de Saga et vit qu'elle était dans le même état que le reste de l'appartement. Il rechercha partout mais ne trouva pas Saga. Il ne lui restait qu'une pièce à visiter, la chambre du traitre, de Kanon. Il entra dans la pièce et découvrit un lieu vide de toute vie, mais empli de souvenirs. Saga y avait installé tout ce qui lui rappelait sa vie avant que le sanctuaire ne les sépare de leur famille. Aiolia découvrit qu'à la différence des autres chevaliers, les Gémeaux n'étaient pas orphelins, mais qu'ils avaient une famille qui les recherchait peut-être encore. Il comprit aussi que Saga était au courant et qu'il avait tenté de se mettre en relation avec elle, mais le Sanctuaire avait dû les menacer. Saga avait vraiment une raison pour haïr le Sanctuaire et Kanon aussi. Mais il n'était pas là pour cela. Il était venu pour retrouver Saga qui avait disparu.

Comprenant qu'il ne trouverait pas le chevalier dans sa maison, il fouilla tout le Sanctuaire, remerciant son entraînement qui lui permit d'aller à la vitesse de la lumière. Mais en vain, car Saga n'était nulle part, il ne lui vint qu'une chose à l'esprit, Saga avait été enlevé. Mais par qui ? Il courut rejoindre Athéna et quand il entra, la gamine lui ordonna :

_-_Chevalier, où est Saga ?

_-_Altesse, Saga des Gémeaux a disparu et sa maison est sens dessus-dessous. Je pense qu'il a été enlevé.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui emplis de stupeur et d'incrédulité. Il n'était pas possible que Saga des Gémeaux se fasse enlever de la sorte sans combattre. Comme s'il avait entendu leurs interrogations, Aiolia leur révéla :

_-_L'appartement a été dévasté. Saga ne s'est pas rendu sans combattre.

Un seul nom apparut dans tous les esprits, Kanon. Le traitre était revenu pour tuer son frère ou au moins pour l'enlever. Le seul endroit où ils seraient, serait le Sanctuaire sous marin. Athéna ordonna d'aller dans le Sanctuaire de Poséidon afin de reprendre son Gémeaux.

Le dieu des océans fut très surpris quand il vit devant lui sa nièce et ses chevaliers d'or. Il le fut encore plus quand elle lui ordonna de lui rendre son chevalier des Gémeaux. Furieux, il lui ordonna de lui rendre son Dragon des Mers. C'est à ce moment précis qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait le guerrier de l'autre. Mais alors qui ? Qui avait pu faire cela, surtout avec des guerriers aussi puissants que Saga des Gémeaux et que Kanon du Dragon des Mers ? Les chevaliers d'or et Athéna furent abasourdis quand ils apprirent que Kanon n'était jamais revenu des Enfers. Cela pouvait peut-être dire qu'il y était toujours. Mais alors où se trouvait Saga si ce n'était pas Kanon qui l'avait enlevé ?

Poséidon sentit la colère envahir son esprit alors qu'il commençait à comprendre le mauvais coup que leur avait fait Hadès. Il se doutait de ce que son frère avait fait. Il lui avait volé son Dragon des Mers. Il se tourna vers Athéna et lui dit :

_-_Tout est de ta faute. Alors tu vas m'aider à retrouver mon Dragon des Mers.

_-_Mais !

_-_Tu es dans mon royaume et je ne sais pas si tes guerriers te protègeront. Tu as tout fait pour qu'ils te détestent. Alors je te conseillerais vivement de te débarrasser de cette sale morveuse qui te sert de corps.

Saori devint blême et tenta de se rebeller afin de continuer à vivre, mais elle n'avait aucune chance face à la puissance sans limite de la déesse. Devant les hommes, la gamine disparut et à la place apparut la déesse de la sagesse, des arts et de la guerre. Athéna soupira lourdement et siffla :

_-_Hadès commence vraiment à m'énerver. Il savait pourtant qu'il devait ramener TOUS les guerriers morts par sa faute.

_-_Tu n'es pas la seule.

_-_Chevaliers, nous allons rejoindre le Château d'Hadés.

Les Chevaliers d'or inclinèrent la tête et se tinrent prêts à partir, tandis que Poséidon s'exclamait :

_-_Marinas, allons retrouver notre Dragon des Mers. Kanon est à nous et c'est à nous de le punir pour ses multiples trahisons.

Les Marinas eurent tous un sourire mauvais en imaginant la branlée qu'ils allaient mettre à ce traitre de Kanon. Un des Chevaliers d'or fronça des sourcils. Il était contre tout cela. Kanon avait racheté dans le sang et la mort ses trahisons. On devait lui donner une nouvelle chance de vivre.

Loin de là, Myu le spectre de la féerie sortit de sa transe et se mit à courir afin de rejoindre le juge le plus proche. Il eut de la chance en tombant sur Minos. Là, il lui expliqua qu'il avait vu que Poséidon et Athéna s'étaient rencontrés et avaient décidé de partir retrouver Kanon afin de le tuer. Minos qui adorait le nouveau juge siffla de colère, puis accompagné de Myu fila rejoindre Giudecca pour prévenir Hadès. Ils devaient être le plus rapide possible car les deux dieux seraient bientôt là. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle du trône, ils demandèrent immédiatement audience auprès d'Hadès en expliquant que c'était une urgence de type dieux en furie. Le souverain des Enfers, sentant l'urgence de la situation soupira lourdement et après un dernier long et langoureux baiser, laissa sa douce Perséphone en sueur et écarlate dans leur lit conjugale. Quand il arriva dans la salle du trône, il lança :

_-_Donnez-moi une bonne raison pour m'avoir dérangé !

_-_Votre Majesté, Athéna et Poséidon se sont ligués afin de retrouver Kanon et de le tuer. Ils savent qu'il n'est jamais sorti des Enfers.

_-_C'est une bonne raison. Que les Enfers soient clos afin que nul ne puisse entrer et surtout pas les intrus dans le genre chevaliers d'or ou Marinas.

En moins de trente secondes, tous les Enfers étaient au courant de ce qui était en train de se passer et les plus horrifiés furent Saga et Kanon. Saga était fou de rage, comment cette pétasse d'Athéna osait vouloir lui enlever de nouveau son frère et surtout pour le tuer. Qu'elle le tente tient, il la tuerait de ses propres mains. Kanon quant à lui fulminait car il ne voulait pas être séparé ni de son frère, ni de son dieu bien-aimé. Les jumeaux se regardèrent, puis ils jugèrent de tuer le premier qui tenterait de les séparer. A partir de cet instant, les Enfers se tinrent prêts à la bataille qui risquait de se déclencher entre les océans, la terre et eux-mêmes.

Non loin de là, les deux groupes menés par Athéna et Poséidon quittèrent le sanctuaire sous-marin et rejoignirent le Château d'Hadès. Les deux dieux augmentèrent leur puissance ainsi que leur aura, et attendirent que la porte s'ouvre. Cependant, rien ne se passa, Hadès étant trop occupé à honorer son épouse. Quelques vingt minutes plus tard, les guerriers regardèrent les deux dieux, puis Mû se lança. Plus diplomate que les autres, il frappa à la porte et elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement lugubre. Tous pensaient qu'ils auraient à faire à Hadès, mais au lieu de cela, ils virent en face d'eux un spectre de basse catégorie détesté de la plus part des chevaliers d'or, Zélos du Crapaud. La température chuta drastiquement et tous se tournèrent vers Camus et Isaak demanda :

_-_Camus, que se passe-t-il ?

A la surprise de tous, ce fut Shura qui répondit froidement :

_-_Ce salopard de Crapaud nous a attaqués alors que nous étions à terre et sans force.

Voyant la fureur glacée dans l'aura polaire de Camus, Zelos fit un pas en arrière et sursauta violemment quand deux voix parfaitement identiques s'élevèrent l'une terminant la phrase de l'autre :

_-_J'ai toujours su que…

_-_Zélos était un lâche…

_-_Et c'est à cause de types comme…

_-_Lui que les spectres sont mal vus.

_-_Pitoyable ! conclurent les deux voix chaudes et profondes.

Zélos se recroquevilla en s'écartant des portes et murmura d'un ton obséquieux :

_-_Vos Seigneuries, c'est un honneur de vous voir ici.

Les guerriers d'Athéna et de Poséidon regardèrent l'obscurité du château et virent deux ombres s'approcher. Ils ne voyaient pas leur visage, mais ils avaient déjà remarqué qu'ils étaient très grands, plus grand que la plupart des chevaliers d'or, enfin, à l'exception d'Aldébaran. Dohko ordonna aux deux spectres qui s'approchaient :

_-_Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?

Les deux nouveaux venus répondirent avec un amusement palpable mêlé de mépris :

_-_On a vu de la lumière, on a cru que c'était un cirque…

_-_Et finalement on n'était pas loin de la vérité.

Un éclat de rire bruyant résonna dans tout le château et les guerriers firent arriver les trois juges, Rhadamanthe, Minos et Eaque. Les trois spectres avaient un grand sourire qui ne disait rien de bon aux autres guerriers. C'est comme s'ils savaient quelque chose que les chevaliers d'or et les marinas ne connaissaient pas. Eaque regarda froidement les intrus et se demanda l'air de rien :

_-_Mais que font ici présent six crevettes et onze pochtrons dans le magnifique Château d'Hadès ?

Alors que les susnommés serraient le poing sous l'insulte du juge, Minos fit mine de réfléchir et lança l'air de rien :

_-_Il y a peut-être une convention de looser en ville ?

Les rires s'élevaient toujours plus forts dans le château pour la plus grande honte des intrus, surtout quand Rhadamanthe les regarda comme des poux et lança :

_-_Ils se sont perdus c'est tout.

_-_Mais…

_-_Non…

_-_C'est…

_-_Un…

_-_Nouveau…

_-_BOYS BAND ! s'esclaffèrent les deux spectres cachés.

Les spectres hurlèrent de rire. Fou de rage, Masque de Mort ordonna :

_-_Qui êtes-vous ? Sortez de l'ombre ! Spectres !

_-_Mais avec plaisir ! ricanèrent les deux voix.

Les deux silhouettes sortirent de l'ombre protectrice du château et le Cancer en oublia d'être hargneux. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était de la folie ! Tous étaient choqués en voyant les spectres face à eux. Plus le temps passait, plus l'horreur de la situation leur explosait à la figure. Les deux dieux, voyant l'aura des nouveaux venus, sentaient la fureur couler dans leurs veines. Athéna sentit des larmes ruisseler le long de ses joues en comprenant que sa volonté de non participation lui avait fait perdre un chevalier d'exception. Quant à Poséidon, il faillit exploser de rage en voyant son marina à l'aura mauve. Son Dragon des Mers était devenu un spectre. Les deux dieux regardèrent les deux spectres et ils y virent la même haine et le même mépris envers eux. Athéna serra les poings, puis se tournant vers les juges elle leur ordonna :

_-_Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Alors s'énervant franchement, le plus zen des chevaliers d'or hurla :

_-_REPONDEZ ! QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ?

Les jumeaux regardèrent le chevalier de la Vierge avec le plus grand de mépris et lancèrent :

_-_Hey ! Le petit bonze…

_-_Tu te calmes…

_-_On n'aime pas vraiment…

_-_Les puceaux…

_-_Hystériques.

_-_JE NE SUIS PAS HYSTERIQUE ! hurla le chevalier d'or fulminant sous l'humour plus que vaseux des jumeaux.

_-_Alors tu nous fais quoi là ? demanda Saga.

_-_Le remake du pétage de plomb d'une adolescente boutonneuse ou une femme dans sa période prémenstruelle ? se moqua Kanon en regardant froidement le chevalier d'or qui s'étouffait de rage.

En plus d'être furieux, Shaka était rouge de honte alors que les spectres se moquaient allègrement de lui. Saga lança un regard plein de morgue vers les intrus, puis après avoir lancé un bref regard vers son frère lança :

_-_Bien ce n'est pas tout…

_-_Ça, mais nous avons…

_-_Autre chose à faire.

_-_Nous vous remercions pour…

_-_Cette journée au cirque…

_-_Mais à la différence de vous…

_-_Qui êtes d'une paresse olympienne…

_-_Nous avons un travail à temps…

_-_Plein qui nous…

_-_Satisfait énormément.

_-_Alors…

_-_SALUT LES NULS, conclurent-ils tous les deux avec le même sourire.

Fiers de leur coup, ils repartirent en se tapant dans la main, vers les profondeurs des Enfers. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas fait deux mètres qu'ils se retrouvèrent bloqués par le Crystal Wall de Mû. Quand ils se retournèrent de nouveau, ils n'avaient plus du tout envie de rire. En fait, ils avaient envie de faire un méchoui. Accompagnés des autres spectres, ils sortirent leur aura mauve, preuve flagrante de leur appartenance aux Enfers. Cette aura sombre énervait les dieux ainsi que les hommes d'Athéna et de Poséidon car cela leur montrait que les jumeaux ne leur appartenaient plus. Les deux dieux allaient réagir quand une puissance colossale apparut. Les spectres s'agenouillèrent devant leur souverain, et les intrus se retrouvèrent face à Hadès, Perséphone, Hypnos et Thanathos. Les quatre dieux des Enfers faisaient front face aux deux autres. Athéna grimaça de rage vaine et siffla :

_-_Tu me le paieras.

Avant que la déesse puisse faire quoique ce soit, les jumeaux hurlèrent à l'unisson :

_-_Death windows !

_-_Hell doors !

Tous se demandaient ce qu'était ces attaques et ils virent une fenêtre lumineuse apparaître, ainsi qu'une créature aux crocs démesurés. La porte et la gueule de l'animal s'ouvrirent et aspirèrent tout ce n'était pas homme et spectres. La puissance fut telle que même le pouvoir d'Athéna ne put rien et elle se retrouva à flotter dans un monde parallèle. Les chevaliers d'or allèrent se battre, mais les quatre dieux les renvoyèrent directement devant leur Sanctuaire alors qu'Athéna apparaissait devant la maison du Bélier, folle de rage. Loin de là, Poséidon et ses guerriers repartirent non sans lancer un véritable regard de haine vers le dieu des Enfers jurant qu'il se vengerait.

Loin du château, les deux dieux décidèrent de faire payer Hadès. Sans en parler à leurs guerriers, ils décidèrent d'une contre-attaque. Le dieu des Enfers leur avait volé des guerriers, ils lui voleraient une chose qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Ils pénétrèrent dans le château et tombèrent sur Perséphone qui se rendait dans la bibliothèque du château. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de crier qu'elle se retrouva coincée dans le pilier central du sanctuaire de Poséidon. Ensuite, les deux dieux lancèrent un ultimatum à Hadès. « Rends-nous nos guerriers et on te rend ta femme ». Quand Hadès reçut le mot, il explosa de rage et tous les Enfers entendirent la punition que reçut Zelos. Le Crapaud avait reçu l'ordre de protéger la déesse Perséphone et ne l'avait pas fait.

Entendant cela, les nouveaux juges décidèrent de rejoindre Hadès afin de le prévenir qu'ils allaient se rendre pour que Perséphone puisse retourner en enfer. Quand il entendit la décision de ses nouveaux juges, Hadès fut vraiment fier de les avoir débauchés et leur indiqua qu'il était hors de question qu'ils se rendent à la pouffe et au Seigneur des Sushis. Alors les jumeaux se regardèrent, puis dirent à leur souverain :

_-_Majesté, il y a un autre moyen.

_-_Lequel ?

_-_Faire la grève. Si cela marche pour les humains de base, pourquoi pas pour les Enfers ? proposa Kanon.

Hadès regarda ses juges avec stupéfaction, personne ne lui avait jamais conseillé de fermer les Enfers. Mais si cela lui permettait de retrouver sa femme, alors c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il accepta l'idée d'un signe de tête et ordonna à ses troupes de venir immédiatement devant le palais de Giudecca. Tous le rejoignirent et Hadès expliqua à tous les spectres ainsi qu'à Hypnos et Thanathos :

_-_Mes amis, vous savez que les dieux Athéna et Poséidon ont enlevé ma déesse. Ne pouvant entrer en guerre, j'ai décidé grâce aux conseils avisés de Saga et de Kanon de fermer les Enfers. Les âmes n'auront plus le droit de pénétrer ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre, plus aucun humain ne doit mourir donc Thanathos tu peux prendre des vacances. Plus aucun humain excepté les spectres ne pourront dormir, alors Hypnos toi aussi tu peux prendre des vacances. A partir de maintenant, les Enfers sont en grève. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, sauf travailler. Bonnes vacances.

Les spectres le regardèrent avec stupeur, puis décidèrent d'aller se reposer se demandant ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Maintenant que le discours était terminé, les jumeaux firent de grandes banderoles sur lesquelles ils écrivirent « Grève ! Tant que Sa Majesté Perséphone n'est pas rendue aux Enfers, il n'y aura aucun mort ni aucun sommeil ». Les jumeaux étaient très fiers de leurs banderoles et les placèrent en travers des immenses portes du Château avant qu'elles ne soient cadenassées et les Enfers bloqués. Même l'arche était barrée par une banderole, ainsi qu'une autre devant le Puits des Âmes qui proclamait «PAS DE REINE, PAS DE MORT ! GREVE ILLIMITEE ». **(mdr j'adore ça !)**

Hadès avait éclaté de rire en voyant les revendications de ses spectres, puis il clôtura les Enfers et chassa les âmes qui n'avaient pas encore été jugées où celles qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de Styx. Maintenant que le royaume des morts était complètement fermé, tous les spectres allèrent se reposer. Certains allèrent se reposer sur les bords du Styx, d'autres regardèrent Pharaon s'amuser avec Cerbère en lui lançant des morceaux de bois. D'autres passaient des heures à lire et d'autre simplement à dormir, heureux de ne rien faire de la journée. Cependant certains étaient des hyperactifs et ne pouvaient être heureux qu'en faisant quelque chose, c'est pour cela que Saga et Kanon s'amusaient comme des petits fous en inventant les pires punitions quand les Enfers rouvriraient leurs portes. Quant à Hadès, la disparition de son épouse le faisait rager. Mais, il savait que les deux autres dieux allaient bientôt devoir libérer son épouse avant de se retrouver avec des morts vivants par millions.

Dans le monde réel, personne ne vit cette grève surprise jusqu'au moment où une catastrophe aérienne d'une ampleur sans précédent eut lieu et que malgré l'explosion de l'appareil, ainsi que sa chute vertigineuse, il n'y eut aucun mort. Ni même quand il y eut une explosion dans une usine chimique. Ces étranges événements jetèrent un doute terrible dans l'esprit de la déesse protectrice de la terre. Athéna, voulant s'assurer qu'Hadès n'avait pas encore créé des problèmes, demanda à Masque de Mort d'aller dans l'antichambre des Enfers et de voir de quoi il retournait. Le sombre Cancer salua sa déesse, puis alla dans sa maison et rejoignit les pentes de Yomi, le monde des morts. Ce qu'il y découvrit l'horrifia à un tel point qu'il rejoignit dare-dare la déesse et lui dit :

_-_Majesté, c'est le foutoir là-bas, les âmes partent dans tous les sens et aucune n'est attirée par le puits des âmes. Mais...

_-_Comment ? s'exclama la déesse stupéfaite. Mais que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, mais cela doit avoir comme cause une banderole devant le puits, répondit le Cancer.

_-_Une banderole ? Quelle banderole ? Et qu'y a-t-il d'écrit dessus ?

_-_Eh bien, il y a écrit... « Pas de reine, pas de mort » et aussi « Grève illimitée » !

_-_QUOI ? s'écria la déesse de la Sagesse et de la guerre.

_-_Majesté, je crois que les Enfers ont fermé pour cause de grève et ne rouvriront leurs portes qu'au retour de la déesse Perséphone et pas avant, murmura Masque de Mort.

Athéna ne pouvait pas le croire. Le dieu des morts ne faisait plus son travail, les âmes des défunts ne pouvaient plus trouver le repos. La mésaventure de Sisyphe n'allait pas recommencer quand même. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une mouise pas possible avec des morts pas morts qui couraient dans tous les sens, une véritable horreur. La déesse soupira lourdement en se demandant si sa volonté d'enlever Perséphone n'allait pas la mettre dans une grosse galère. Quoique cela n'allait pas durer, Zeus ne le permettrait jamais. Alors tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire, c'était attendre. Oui, il était hors de question qu'elle perde cette bataille. Elle avait toujours vaincu Hadès et ça n'allait pas commencer avec une grève par Elle !

Cependant, il n'y avait pas que sur terre qu'il y avait des problèmes. En effet, tous les jours des navires coulaient et les marins morts noyés découvraient avec stupéfaction qu'il existait un monde sous la mer. Alors que Poséidon s'arrachait la barbe que son corps de mortel n'avait pas, les marinas massacraient sans vergognes des morts qui ne voulaient pas mourir. Et comme si cela n'était pas assez, ils étaient épuisés et n'arrivaient pas à dormir, comme si le sommeil ne voulait pas venir. Le dieu des Océans regardaient avec inquiétude ses guerriers totalement épuisés qui suppliaient après une bonne nuit de sommeil, mais en vain. Dans son pilier central, Perséphone rigolait en sentant que son cher et tendre avait dû faire un sale coup pour que Poséidon perde son calme aussi vite et hurle toutes les cinq minutes sur des soldats plus morts que vifs. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde était épuisé alors qu'elle avait bien dormi. Elle eut un sourire mauvais et entendant Poséidon marcher à côté de sa prison, elle s'exclama bruyamment :

_-_Ah ! J'ai bien dormi !

Le dieu des océans poussa un hurlement de rage qui la fit exploser de rire. Elle adorait son époux, il avait vraiment dû se venger de la pire des façons sans qu'il y ait la moindre bataille. Ce qu'elle aimait son dieu des Enfers surtout quand ils jouaient dans les escaliers. Rien que d'y penser, elle avait hâte de recommencer et peut-être aussi de trouver quelque chose d'autre dans ce livre. Alors qu'elle imaginait tout plein de petits jeux lubriques à faire avec son époux, Poséidon fulminait. C'était une véritable horreur, personne ne pouvait dormir dans son royaume sauf Perséphone qui passait son temps à rire, ronfler et manger. Elle était encore plus chiante que son époux. Ça devait être contagieux.

Sur terre, les choses empiraient, les humains devenaient de plus en plus agressif à cause du manque de sommeil et en voulaient à mort aux animaux et surtout aux chats. Shaka, voulant savoir si les spectres étaient logés à la même enseigne, s'invita dans le château en passant par les égouts. Il entra dans les Enfers et découvrit des centaines de spectres dormant, s'amusant et aucun travaillant. C'était le club med des Enfers. Il se doutait que le seigneurs du lieu lui avait permis de venir voir, simplement pour emmerder la déesse Athéna et attendait avec hâte la rage de sa nièce. Après avoir maudit les spectres qui se moquèrent de lui en lui montrant des cocktails, il retourna au Sanctuaire et dit à la déesse :

_-_Majesté, les spectres n'arrêteront pas la grève.

_-_Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Athéna fulminante.

_-_Parce qu'ils peuvent dormir quand ils veulent, ils jouent, ils dorment, c'est un véritable club de vacances. Ils ont tout leur temps, répondit Shaka avec lassitude.

Athéna en entendant cela, explosa. Elle en avait assez de cette grève. Les morts ne mouraient pas, les tueurs en série continuaient de trucider des victimes innocentes alors qu'ils avaient été exécutés. Il ne restait qu'une seule chose à faire, voir Zeus et lui demander de tout arrêter. Hadès n'aurait pas l'audace de désobéir à Zeus. Abandonnant le Sanctuaire, elle se précipita sur l'Olympe et vit avec rage qu'Hadès était déjà là. Furieuse, la déesse invectiva violemment son oncle et les deux dieux se disputèrent prenant en témoin Zeus qui ne s'était jamais autant amusé de toute son éternité. Il avait vraiment adoré le coup de la grève. Mais bon, Athéna avait raison, cela ne pouvait pas durer, les morts devaient mourir. Cependant, Hadès était dans son bon droit. C'est elle qui avait perdu ses guerriers, elle les avait traités comme quantité négligeable et après voulait les retrouver ? C'était trop facile. Et d'ailleurs c'est ce que dit Hadès, mais en d'autres termes :

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ton deuxième Gémeaux ne voulait pas vivre. Il voulait rester au Cocyte pour l'éternité. Cela aurait été un véritable gâchis et une honte de négliger un guerrier comme Kanon. Il est puissant, charismatique et d'une intelligence rare. Tu n'en avais rien à faire de lui, ni de son frère. Tu n'as même pas remarqué que Kanon n'était pas revenu et que Saga n'était plus là. Tu es vraiment pitoyable. Reviens sur terre. Tu les as perdus tous les deux. Kanon a choisi la mort et Saga l'oubli pour retrouver son frère. Je n'allais pas faire la même boulette que toi. Ce sont les deux derniers juges des Enfers et ils le resteront jusqu'à la fin des temps.

_-_Ce n'est pas vrai ! siffla Athéna les poings serrés. Elle n'appréciait pas qu'on lui dise qu'elle n'était pas parfaite.

_-_Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te dise tes quatre vérités n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien dommage. Mais je ne suis pas là pour t'enfoncer plus bas que terre, mais pour retrouver ma femme. Alors libère Perséphone.

_-_Jamais !

_-_D'accord ! Alors paie le prix de ton obstination.

Hadès salua son frère et allait partir quand Athéna comprit qu'elle devait faire taire sa fierté si elle ne voulait pas que l'humanité soit détruite.

_-_Attends, Hadès ! C'est d'accord.

Athéna disparut pour le Sanctuaire sous-marin et fit face à Poséidon qui lui dit :

_-_Il nous a battus sans utiliser la force. Il est heureux que Saga et Kanon n'aient pas été sous ses ordres durant la dernière guerre, nous aurions sans aucun doute perdu. J'ai libéré Perséphone car ce n'était plus possible, mes marinas tombaient de fatigue et mon corps de mortel aussi.

_-_Merci, je venais pour te demander de la libérer. Je vais aller retrouver Hadès et le convaincre de cesser la grève.

La déesse partie rejoindre l'Olympe et dit à Hadès :

_-_Tu as gagné, elle t'attend dans ton royaume.

_-_Tu vois quand tu veux.

Hadès quitta l'Olympe et découvrit sa femme exploser de rire contre les portes cadenassées du Château. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ferait cela. Faire la grève, c'était la première fois que cela se voyait dans le monde des dieux et pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, Hadès avait gagné un combat sans qu'il déclare la guerre. C'était du bon boulot. Quand ils furent dans le royaume des Enfers, le sombre monarque donna l'ordre de lever les piquets de grèves et de reprendre le travail. Les Enfers ouvrirent leurs portes et tous se remirent au travail. Les morts moururent et les morts tués par les morts morts ne furent pas amenés en enfer, mais crurent qu'ils avaient fait un cauchemar particulièrement horrible. Ils avaient été des victimes de la grève alors que leur temps n'était pas encore arrivé. Quant aux souverains des Enfers, ils regardaient deux frères qui se tenaient serrés l'un contre l'autre savourant le bonheur d'être ensemble pour l'éternité et d'être les responsables d'une vengeance victorieuse.

FIN


End file.
